


Сонет

by Thexalux



Series: Много цветов [2]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: У Хайда проблемы. Со зрением, личной жизнью и последним Ивом, которого ему хочется засыпать цветами.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Series: Много цветов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188563
Kudos: 3





	Сонет

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к манге и 12-й серии аниме, неопределенный таймлайн

_Ты — музыка, но звукам музыкальным  
Ты внемлешь с непонятною тоской.  
Зачем же любишь то, что так печально,  
Встречаешь муку радостью такой?_

_Где тайная причина этой муки?  
Не потому ли грустью ты объят,  
Что стройно согласованные звуки  
Упреком одиночеству звучат?_  
У. Шекспир, Сонет 8

...Хайд не мог отвести от него взгляда.

У него в груди что-то сладко замирало и дрожало, как тонкая паутинка на ветру — от каждого жеста Лихта, от каждой ноты, высекаемой им из концертного рояля. Его одухотворенное — намного больше, чем обычно, — лицо не могло оставить равнодушным. 

Изгибы его кистей, запястные косточки, выступающие из-под ползущих вверх манжет, движения лопаток под плотной тканью тёмного пиджака, чёрные тени-складки на нём... Он играл так, словно каждым своим жестом превращал воздух в музыку, заставляя всех дышать ею, жить ею — его музыкой. 

И Хайд не мог сдержать клокочущее в груди сердце, будто обрывавшееся каждый раз, когда Лихт брал ноты контроктавы.

Хайд знал, знал это ненадёжное неуклюжее чувство в лицо! Оно было сущим проклятьем.

Он следил взглядом линии вен, слушал сильный уверенный пульс, чуть ускоренный от вдохновения, но по-прежнему ровный. Стук сердца человека, который до болезненной чёткости видит окружающий мир.

У Хайда был минус на оба глаза, и этого не могла исправить даже вампирская регенерация. К некоторым вещам он оставался преступно слеп, и от этого делалось бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. И было так странно: он знал расположение каждой вены и каждой артерии в теле Лихта, видел своим вампирским чутьём, но не мог рассмотреть глазами даже вблизи биение венки на его шее. 

Есть много вещей, которые Хайд не способен рассмотреть, неважно, насколько близко они находятся.

Лихт одновременно входит и не входит в их число. Хайд чувствует его чем-то глубоко впаянным в саму его суть, намного лучше, чем прежних Ивов — и это понятно, потому что ни один Ив ещё не бывал в подсознании Хайда.

Лихт — особенный. Уникальный пианист Лихт Джекилланд Тодороки. Грубый мальчишка с абсурдной верой в собственную святость — это смешно! И Хайд с удовольствием бы посмеялся над собой и над Лихтом заодно. Вот только Лихт — совершенно особенный, с этим его вечно раздражённым взглядом, хмурым выражением лица, капризным недовольством, с его спокойным голосом, страстью к музыке, растрепанными нотными тетрадями, исписанными до форзацев, привычкой засыпать, накрывшись одеялом с головой... Так много незначительных, зачастую нелепых деталей, которые заставляли Хайда чувствовать себя словно опьянённым от счастья: смотрите, он знает про этого удивительного человека так много! Смотрите, сколько ему ещё предстоит узнать...

— Он хорош, правда?

От неожиданности Хайд подпрыгнул и едва удержал вскрик.

— Кранц! — обиженно протянул он, когда увидел привычное улыбающееся лицо. — Не подкрадывайся так ко мне!

— Прости, — легкомысленно отозвался тот. — Я звал тебя по имени, Лоулесс. Видимо, ты не услышал.

В его улыбке было что-то странное, очень таинственное и _знающее_ , но Хайд почти не обратил на это внимания. Его занимали слова Кранца, а не его улыбка. «Я звал тебя по имени», — сказал он. «Лоулесс», — сказал он. Привычное имя показалось вдруг до обидного чужим, посторонним, отошедшим на второй план. И это было страшно до похолодевших пальцев и неправильно до вскипающей ярости. Потому что Сэрвампа Жадности звали Лоулесс, не Хайд.

— Д-да, — выдавил он из себя, потрясённый и подавленный.

— Ты в последнее время часто прячешься за кулисами, — продолжал Кранц.

— А. Ну да. Захотелось сменить угол зрения, — слабо улыбнулся Хайд.

Кранц кивнул:

— Понимаю. Я никогда не смотрел на Лихта из зала... Может, тоже как-нибудь попробовать? — он улыбнулся.

Хайд бы тоже очень многое хотел попробовать, но у него словно рыбья кость в горле встала, тонкая, острая, неприятно колющая гортань. Ему как будто было тяжело дышать и тяжело говорить. 

Ему хотелось быть к Лихту немного ближе, чем расстояние между ними: от кулис до концертного рояля, от Сэрвампа до Ива. От вампира, пьющего кровь, до человека, позволяющего пить кровь. Хотелось неоправданно и, может, не заслужено. Но Хайд не хотел лет через сто жалеть ещё и об этом несбывшемся! Только вот мало однажды просто решить быть смелым впредь, этого слишком мало.

Поэтому Хайд только и мог что смотреть на Лихта с положенного места и не привлекать больше внимания, чем обычно. Фальшивыми улыбками и нарочными жестами из раза в раз повторяя одно и то же, на что так невероятно трудно наскрести храбрости.

***

— Иди в номер, Лихт, — сказал Кранц после выступления, когда они уже были в отеле. — Ты сегодня хорошо постарался.

— Ага, — Лихт широко зевнул и кинул взгляд в сторону Хайда: — Не отставай, глупая крыса.

— Конечно, Тэнши-чан, — улыбнулся Хайд, закидывая руки за голову. 

Вечером коридоры отелей по обыкновению пустовали; им никто не встречался на пути. Освещённое желтоватым светом пространство казалось вырезанным из какого-нибудь исторического фильма. 

Лихт открыл нужную дверь и, едва переступив порог, замер. 

Убирать комнату цветами было обычной практикой многих отелей, но... Лихт удивленно смотрел на небольшие букетики белых цветов, чьи бутоны походили на кружева. Элегантный модерн как будто расцветал тайной и очарованием с этими букетами в вазах на тумбах и столиках.

— Хайд, — окликнул Лихт пару секунд спустя. — Ты знаешь, как они называются? — спросил он, осторожно касаясь пальцами плотного лепестка.  
Хайд улыбнулся спине Лихта и, беззвучной вдохнув, постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как всегда:

— Гардения, — ответил он. Ответил всё-таки непозволительно ласково, слишком просто, слишком неприкрыто. Лихт обернулся, но только кивнул.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он, и это тоже немного отличалось от его привычного тона. Почти детская трогательность проступила на его лице, затронув уголки губ и уголки глаз. 

Хайд нервно сглотнул. Он уже ступал в это болото тянущего обожания. Он узнавал это предчувствие незамутнённого восторга от единственной улыбки или взгляда, адресованному ему одному. 

Это была катастрофа, грозившая окончиться грандиозным крушением. 

И, как и много лет назад — ха-ха, — это чувство было безответно.


End file.
